Gabe's Death
by Careysgurl637
Summary: Sometimes the weirdest thing in the world that no one can explain is death. Why does it happen? Why does it happen to good people? Jack and Annie's relationship is now tested by the past and the present. Please r/r!! and please be kind! (short chapters) F
1. Happy Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of So Weird, nor do I own the rights of so weird... I only own Constance Burke. I LOVE Eric Lively! I wished I owned him! I WILL THO! ONE DAY! I WILL!  
  
Summary: Sometimes the weirdest thing in the world that no one can explain is death. Why does it happen? Why does it happen to good people? Death now tests Jack and Annie's long loving relationship.  
  
Gabe's Death  
  
"hmmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm," Annie sat humming in her chair, reading the article that glowed brightly in front of her displayed on her laptop. She heard rustling behind her as she saw Jack toss and turn in her bed. *He's like an angel when he sleeps* she thought with a pensive grin. *Maybe I should stop humming… I might wake him* She turned back to her articles and read on. A half hour passed as her shoulders started to grow sore. She rolled her neck, and was startled by warm hands wrapping around her waist.   
"Whatcha up to?" Jack's soothing voice whispered in her ear followed by a yawn. He then put his hands on her shoulders. Massaging them softly as Annie responded sounding as if she were about to fall asleep.  
"Research, I'm writing a paper about Mary Elizabeth Parker for Ned." She said as she turned to look at her loving boyfriend in the eyes.  
"Who's Mary Elizabeth Parker?" Jack asked before brushing his lips against Annie's… soft, but quickly. She opened her eyes and smiled dreamily.  
"She was a nurse during the Civil War. She aided her dying husband when he was shot in the stomach. It's a sad story actually… it says here that she swore to be his angel tending to his wounds forever. Unfortunately forever didn't last that long… he died 2 weeks later. Eventually she was shot in the back trying to tend to a soldier on the field. They're buried together in a cemetery not too far from here." Jack saw that Annie was in deep thought… almost as if she were taken away by the story she had just uncovered. She was in a daze that worried Jack.  
"What's wrong?" he asked looking into her bright blue eyes. The orbs he was staring into captivated him, which made him breathe in deeply.  
"I don't know… I mean it's sweet, ya know? What she did for her husband. She stayed by his bedside until he died. She devoted herself to making sure he'd stay safe… she was his angel. They were so much in love… why does death always have to separate love?" her eyes were now glazed over with tears. "… It's so sad." Jack took his now quivering girlfriend in his arms and whispered things in her ear… "It's okay… Everything's all okay," he repeated over and over as Annie started to sob.  
"What's wrong?" Fi came in the room to find Annie crying in Jack's arms. Jack and Annie had been going out for a while, before she came back on tour, and she'd gotten used to the fact of them being together. She rubbed her tired eyes and walked over to Annie. "Is everything okay?" she asked with a worried face looking at the shaking body, then at the open laptop.  
"Yea, Fi, everything's fine…" Jack was rubbing circles on Annie's back to slow her from sobbing. Her cries turned into soft whimpers as she turned to Fi and finally smiled.  
"I love your brother Fi…" she said looking deep into her eyes. Jack put his arm around her and kissed her lightly on top of her head. Fi looked at them both and smiled.  
"I know Annie." Her eyes twinkled as she saw the both of them tightly close to each other. Annie turned to Jack and kissed him on the forehead lightly.   
"Hon, could you go to the other room and hang out with the guys for a while? I need to talk to Fi." He looked into her eyes, unable to say no. He nodded and with that he left the room. Annie sat on her bed and motioned Fi to sit next to her. She looked so distressed. Her eyes grew wide as tears streamed down once more. Fi opened up her arms and hugged her so tight.  
"I don't want to lose your brother Fi… I never want to lose him." She whispered as her voice cracked in between sobs.  
"You wont… you wont… what's wrong Annie?" Fi's voice was soothing, and very reassuring. Annie pulled out of the hug and walked over to her laptop. Fi followed her and looked over her shoulder.  
"There's always a feeling of being separated by death. It's not fair. I know… you lost your father and you were so young…" Annie trailed off as she noticed Fi stopped reading the article. She then continued as Fi looked into her eyes, "I mean… don't you ever get scared you'd lose Clu?" Annie hit a nerve… not a nerve for Fi to explode in anger… a nerve causing Fi to start crying. "Oh goodness Fi… I'm sorry. I should have never brought this up." Annie looked down and plopped on her bed. She put her face in her hands as she started shaking her head from side to side. *Stupid… what are you doing?! You're just being paranoid, and you made Fi cry! STUPID* she thought to herself her head still shaking. Finally Fi spoke up, as tears streaked her cheeks.  
"I miss my dad… and yeah… sometimes I do think about losing Clu. I dunno Annie… it's just that this article does make you think. I don't know why death divides…" she trailed off as she walked over to Annie and put her arm around her. Her face was still dug into her hands. The two girls just sat there in silence, thinking about what could happen.  
"It wont happen Annie… nothing will split you and Jack up, nothing. No force is that strong." Fi finally spoke up, giving Annie a reassuring grin. Annie looked up and her eyes glimmered. *Nothing* she thought to herself and smiled. Fi silently walked to her bed across the room and lied down. Soon she fell asleep and Annie did the same lying in her bed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE NEXT MORNING*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"RISE AND SHINE!!!" Clu and Jack ran in screaming, jumping on their girlfriends' beds shaking them to wake up.  
"JACK PHILLIPS!"  
"CLUET BELL!" Annie and Fi's voice chimed their names at the same time with fierce eyes.   
"Uhh… dude, they look mad." Clu looked at Jack and tried to escape… but it was too late. Fi grabbed her boyfriend as Annie grabbed hers. They were now beating them incessantly with the pillows that surrounded them.   
"OW! OUCH! HEY! STOP! STOP! OW!" The two girls couldn't stop giggling at the sight of their darling dears beg for mercy. They soon stopped, out of breath, and kissed them lightly on the lips.   
"Well THAT was a good morning." Annie said with a giggle.  
"Too good." Fi chimed in. The four walked hand in hand (Fi with Clu, Jack with Annie) to the community room where the adults sat on the table eating bagels.  
"Good morning family," Jack said with a smile kissing his mother lightly on the cheek. They started to grab bagels and eat, while carrying on different conversations at once. Suddenly they heard ringing as Carey ran in wearing only his boxers holding the cell phone in his hands. Irene shot him a look as Carey put his hands up.   
"Constance slept in my bed! I slept on the floor!" Irene's face softened as she nodded and looked at the phone. "Oh yea, Jack it's for you." He said handing him the phone and started to run back his room. Jack took the phone and nodded. His face turned grim.  
"Uh huh… yea…oh." He turned stone cold as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "W-what? But Fi… I thought it helped. How could this…yeah, okay… we'll be there. Don't worry, we're coming past there anyway. Okay, I'm sorry… bye." Jack clicked off the cell phone and looked around at the staring faces surrounding him.  
"Well? Who was that?" Annie said breaking the silence. Jack just stood there in shock. He finally spoke up.   
"Gabe's dad…" he trailed off. Molly's eyes widened as her mind started to piece things together.   
"What about?" Fi asked as her mind was still processing what 'could-be'. Jack took a little while to answer.  
"Gabe… she's dead."  



	2. The Reaction (short chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of so weird, blah blah, leave me alone!!! I wish I owned this! Oh well, now to the story  
  
Where we left off: Annie is afraid of losing Jack especially in death/ Jack just found out Gabe just died.  
  
  
The silence was dead… just like the girl they just found out about. Jack slowly put down the phone and sat down, unable to move, unable to speak… unable to do anything. He was struck with shock, and the whole world around him just faded… all there was was him, sitting there on the couch with wide disbelieving eyes. He reached for his gold chain that dangled around his neck… the angel pendant hanging by the fine gold. His eyes grew red, and a glaze of tears shielded his site as he rubbed the angel with his thumb. Annie watched as her boyfriend- the same young man who had held her the previous night before trying to calm her down at the thought of death separating two closely linked people, the same young man who had already faced a death before- she watched as he melted down. She was afraid to stand by his side… afraid he would think she wouldn't understand… *his ex girlfriend just passed away, should I try to comfort him? * She thought to herself slightly pushing herself out of her previous position. Soon she was next to the form who buried his head into his hands. With slow, careful movement she gently put her hand on his shoulder only to be nudged away. "I-I'm sorry Jack…" Annie tried to say more but she just trailed off. She then sat down next to him… silent. He soon was mumbling something softly that no one could understand. The chant got louder and louder until Fi spoke up, answering to what Jack was murmuring.  
"Jack… I-I don't know… I don't know why this happened. She… she didn't deserve this." Fi looked down shaking her head from side to side. Jack's cries soon turned into mellifluous whimpers as he looked up and sucked in a deep breath. He looked into Annie's eyes, then all around to the grim faces and spoke in a crackling voice.  
"We're going to her funeral… we pass by the town on our way to Wyoming. Gabe's father wants me to deliver the eulogy. I'm going to find my suit." With that he walked slowly to his room, and passed Annie completely.   
"I'll go tell Ned," Molly said getting up. She strided to the front of the bus slowly… lagging with grief. Irene followed and so did Clu. Annie just sat there, almost like she was waiting for Jack to come back, or like she was waiting to be woken up from a terrible dream. Fi crossed the room and sat next to Annie, and hesitated to speak.  
"Ya know… he's just going through a rough spot right now… this doesn't change his love." Annie looked up at Fi with delivering eyes. The message sent was 'thank you.' She smiled and they both got up… leaving their bagels on the table. 


	3. Jack's Point of View (Anger)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF SO WEIRD! JUST READ THE STORY!  
  
WWLO (where we left off): Jack declared they were going to Gabe's funeral.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Jack's POV(from when he left the room)~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked to my room… I walked slowly… I don't know why I passed Annie so coldly like that. *Ughh…. I don't know what's bothering me the most- Gabe's death, or Annie thinking she could just put her arm around me and make things better. I love her, but does she understand that Gabe was my first love? She just died, and Ohh…. I'm so confused.*  
"AH!" I opened the door to find Carey and Constance on the bed making out passionately! I was caught by surprise I couldn't help but to scream.  
"Oh, dude… sorry bout that." Carey said looking down at his feet. I could see Constance was inching her way toward the door. I stepped forward and went straight to my closet.  
"No prob. Dude, don't worry about it," I turned to Constance, "carry on…ummm no pun intended." Constance gave a slight giggle but she sensed something was wrong so she quickly stopped and gave Carey a worried look.  
"Umm… look Jack, I'm just going to see what the gals are doing. You can talk to Carey if you want." Her tone of voice was soft… she then gave Carey a quick peck on the lips. She was soon out the door, closing it quietly behind her. Carey ran his fingers through his hair still looking at the back of the door, and I could hear him sigh. He then turned to me, but as soon as he turned I turned back to my closet rummaging for my suit.  
"Dude… what are you looking for??" I don't know why…but I snapped back at him. I was so mad, I just unleashed my anger right to him as if my words were a heat-seeking missile just waiting to be launched.   
"My suit okay?! We're going to Gabe's funeral and I can't even find my damn suit!" I noticed the tone I took with Carey… I felt like crap. I sighed and turned to face him; his eyes sent messages of worry, grief, and a little bit of confusion, which he clearly tried to hide. "Look… sorry about that." I sighed again… heavily and continued, "That was Gabe's dad, ya know on the phone, and well… Gabe died. He wants the us to be there at the funeral." I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. Carey took a step toward me and outstretched his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry man… how did this happen?" Carey asked with a melancholy tone. We sat down on the bed and I tried not to look at him as I spoke.  
"I don't know exactly… I mean her dad said something went wrong at a routine check up. It's weird." My eyes welled up with tears as I backed away from Carey's reassuring hand. "I lashed at Annie…" I trailed off looking at him. I knew it was off the subject, but it popped in my head. "I mean I didn't really lash lash at her, but ya know… that whole 'actions speak louder than words' thing." I looked down disappointedly shaking my head from side to side.  
"Dude, it's okay… I mean, she'll understand." I knew he was trying to reassure me and everything… but he really sucked at it right now.   
"Thanks." Was all I could say. "Now do you know where my suit is?" I really needed to find it. I looked out the window and noticed we'd get to Gabe's house in an hour or two (at the most). Carey helped me look for my suit, we looked for a half hour in silence. 


	4. Annie's Point of View (Confusion...Guilt...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of so weird, read read read, I only own Constance Burke.  
  
WWLO: Jack's point of view… looking for his suit while talking to Carey…. Etc.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Annie's POV (meanwhile Jack talks to Carey)~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fi and me walked to our room after we heard Jack yell. We exchanged looks but I guess we just brushed it off. We kept walking and entered our room, but of coarse Fi went straight to her laptop.   
"Do you mind me using this?" She asked. I guess she was worried about me, but she saw the look on my face that I really didn't want to talk so much. I shook my head and gave her as much of a smile as I could. I turned to the mirror and stared at the blonde staring right back at me. What was happening? Were Jack and I in a serious argument now? I don't get this…? My thoughts were interrupted as Constance (Carey's girlfriend) knocked on the door silently and stepped in.  
"Sorry… I'm not disturbing am I?" Her face was a little red… like she had put on a little too much rosey blush on her face… make that all over her face.  
"Not at all, come in." Fi looked up from her computer and gave a grin. "What brings you to these parts of the bus? No lip locking with Carey?" Constance couldn't help chuckle at Fi's joke.  
"Hmm… well actually when Jack caught us on the bed-'' She was cut off by Fi's wide eyes and loud squeal.   
"BED?!" Fi stated more than asked with surprise. "THAT far?!" Constance grinned then thought about her reaction. She then looked at her with 'you-know-me-better' eyes. It was quite cute actually… it got my mind off of Jack for a second… but of coarse he came back in my mind one way or another.  
"We were just making out Fi! Goodness! I'm not ready for that!" Constance continued, "Jack and Carey are talking right now… well at least from what I know. Jack was looking for a suit to wear to a funeral." She sort of trailed off but got back on track with a look of confusion mixed with compassion. "Who's Gabe?" she asked in a soft whisper. I don't know why but I could feel the stinging of tears come to my eyes.  
"Jack's ex…" As soon as I said it Constance had a look of empathy in her eyes. I couldn't bear to look into her deep brown eyes much longer. She was seeking for the truth, how I felt for real. I'd only known her for 6 months, her sister brought me and Jack together, but yet I've felt that she's grown closer to me… like a sister. Of coarse Michelle was back at school and it would've been so much easier if she were here instead… Michelle with her empathic powers, always knowing how I felt, literally. I couldn't hold this in from Constance though. She too had a gift, but it was pure human compassion. "She passed away a few days ago and her father wants Jack to deliver the eulogy… but that's not bothering me. I'm not jealous or anything, but," I couldn't tell her the rest while looking at the floor. She would've understood better if she sensed it in my eyes. "He acts as if I'm trying to care only because it's my job to care… you know? As his girlfriend it's my job to care about his feelings. I'm not arguing with that, I mean I care about him and it's a priority that I do because I'm this close to him, but most of all I care because he's my friend too. I just want to be there for him… but I cant if he wont let me." I looked down at my feet anticipating a response from either girls. *Someone answer me, please* I thought inside my head not bearing the silence that hovered over the room. Finally Constance opened her mouth shattering the silence, *thank God!*   
"You know Annie… he still loves you." She was silent when she said this, but she had a confident look on her face. *Yeah, you and Fi think alike… tell me something I haven't heard yet* I guess she sensed what I was thinking *what does everyone in her family have some special supernatural ability?!* "He's going through this thing, ya know, death does that to people… I guess you're just gunna have to show him that you two can get through this together. Keep trying to open up…you never know… this could be some kind of test for your relationship." Her words were soft and true. Maybe this WAS a test…  
"Hey look, Gabe's dad emailed me." Fi just picked the best time to notice that! The room was silent as we read the email before us-  
Dear Fi, Jack & Family,  
  
I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you with this… but could you please do one more favor for me? I know Gabe would have loved to hear your sweet sounding band. Please, if you could, sing any song possible for Gabe's funeral reception. We'll (me and my family) be waiting for you all… thanks again.  
Love and God Bless,  
Mr.Crawford  
  
  
A/N (Authors note): I really don't know Gabe's father's name! If someone could please tell me so I can fix that, please do, email me~FlpDivA126@aol.com…. And please r/r… it sucks, yes the story sucks, tell me but please- let's not be crucial about it. I'm not finished… long from it, but please, r/r. 


	5. The Funeral

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of So Weird… wished I owned Eric Lively, but ya know, we all have our dreams. I own Constance Burke and the plot, yeah that's about it.  
  
WWLO: Jack got his POV in and so did Annie, Gabe died, and they're headed for her funeral.  
  
A/N: Please if you haven't read Empath yet, you should… it's the story I wrote about how Jack and Annie got together… there you'll find out who Michelle is… but all in all that's Constance's sister. I know these are short chapters but yeah, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Funeral*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gabe was my angel… now I guess she truly can be my angel." Everyone was at the funeral, and Jack had just started the eulogy gripping onto his angel pendant as if it were the only thing in the world that would bring Gabe back. *Great opening line* Annie thought to herself, angry yet saw the truth in his words. All eyes were on him as he continued his speech. "I remember when I first met her… her eyes looked up at me innocently, as her father talked to my mom. It wasn't the best way to meet, you know… our tour bus running into her white picket fence and all…" some people laughed at his joke, but some were too sad to laugh, they smiled… or grinned, but for most that's all they could do. As Jack said it his eyes wandered to the sky and he gave a small heartbreaking grin. "We thought we had saved her… we thought we had given her what she needed to stay alive." His eyes then turned red as a tear streamed down his cheek. "I guess what we gave her wasn't enough. We were all shocked at the results of her daily visit to the doctor. It was just a daily visit… 'We found something…' I wonder how she felt when she heard those words. I bet she was heartbroken… but let me tell you how she held up. Strong." That word echoed through the minds of the family and loved ones surrounding the coffin in the front of the church. "She was so strong… she was never afraid of death, and I think that was the thing that mostly everyone admired about her. Her wit, her beauty… her strength, these are a few out of many things we will remember the most about her… Gabe." He whispered her name, and stared down at his feet afraid of showing his now streaming tears. He stepped down from the podium and crossed the room to his chair. Fi comforted her trembling brother as family and friends brought flowers and other sentimental objects up to Gabe's coffin.   
"It's alright Jack… that was beautiful. It's alright." She tried so hard to comfort him, but he wouldn't stop shaking. Annie and Jack had still been in an argument so she just sat there, still, watching her trembling boyfriend break down. It brought tears to her eyes… the thought of a death separating two very close people… the thought that she wasn't able to comfort her own love. She soon exited the church and found her way to the bathroom where she slumped on the couch and cried. *Mary Elizabeth Parker…* that name echoed in her mind… reminding her how she lost a loved one too. She continued to sob as she balled herself together, squishing herself on the corner of the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*MEANWHILE AT THE CHURCH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shhh…. Jack, it's okay, it's okay." Fi was still trying her best to comfort her brother. He was weeping in her arms, and as she was consoling him she saw two familiar faces in the dark corner of the church. *Gabe? Her Angel?!* she thought to herself stunned at the sight before her eyes. 


	6. Gabe's Spirit

Disclaimer: Don't own so weird, no characters, just Constance and the plot.  
  
WWLO: The funeral (Jack gave a eulogy)/Fi sees something very interesting before her eyes.  
  
A/N: I strongly suggest you read "Empath" before this chapter….. there's some content in here that refers to Michelle and incidents that link them together, and it would be best to understand if you read "Empath." Thank you and please R/R at the end!!  
  
"Gabe?" Fi whispered to herself wide-eyed. Apparently Jack heard and pulled away from Fi's hug. He gave her a "what is it?" look but she quickly looked back at Jack with an innocent "I don't know what you're talking about" look when Gabe and the angel disappeared. *He'll probably yell at me… he'll think I'm making this up* She quickly tried to save herself after that single thought came to mind. "I miss her too Jack." She looked deep into his brown eyes and excused herself to the bathroom. Before she left she lightly kissed her brother on the forehead and walked toward the bathroom.  
"Gabe? Gabe? Where are you?" she whispered as she walked through the halls heading toward the bathroom. Before she opened the lady's room door Gabe and her angel appeared right in back of her.  
"Fi." Gabe half whispered standing still next to her guardian. She didn't seem angry, or sad… but she didn't seem too happy either. Fi refrained to open the door and slowly turned on her heels.   
"Gabe… what's happening?" Fi asked silently. Gabe was about to answer but the angel replied before she could speak.  
"Gabe is needed with her mother right now. It was her time… but please don't think you failed. The transplant let her live for 3 more years. In those years she did what she was destined to." The angel had a slight smile on his face, a smile of gratitude. He turned to Gabe and nodded. Soon he disappeared leaving Gabe with Fi.  
"It's so nice to see you again…" Fi said almost in tears as she walked up for a hug. She walked right through her as Gabe slightly giggled. Fi laughed too, noticing how dumb she felt. "Not funny." She said sarcastically. They laughed together, but soon they fell into silence. "Was that all you needed to tell me?" she asked looking at Gabe with sad eyes realizing that she needed to go soon.  
"No Fi, actually I wanted to tell you to look after Jack for me." Her blue eyes sparkled with care, but she wasn't finished speaking. "Michelle wasn't sent to Annie and Jack by accident you know. She doesn't intervene with peoples lives using her powers unless it's absolutely necessary or someone from up there *pointing to the ceiling/sky* calls on her. Annie and Jack are supposed to care for each other… keep Jack on his feet and loved." Gabe looked down as she said the last line softly. Fi moved closer to Gabe as she realized Gabe materializing into real human skin, organs and all (sorry for the graphics) and as she moved closer she gave her a hug. Gabe looked up and smiled. "Never knew I could do that." Fi smiled and set her thoughts on the situation brought to her attention.  
"Was Michelle like some guardian angel or something?" Fi looked confused, now thinking about all the possibilities that Michelle could turn out to be.  
"No Fi, she's not an angel… well not literally, not yet at least, but she has that gift for a reason. That day of the shooting at the mall she 'killed two birds with one stone' or so they say. Not only did she get your brother and Annie together for an eternal flame of love… she saved a woman's life when she got shot, well with the help of your family of coarse. She's merely just the messenger." As Gabe explained, things got clearer and Fiona listened intently. She looked at Gabe and noticed a depressed smile.  
"Gabe… just because Annie and Jack are 'meant to be' now… doesn't mean that you and Jack were never meant to be." Fi tried to console her, and Gabe quickly regained her cheerful grin.  
"I know Fi… thanks…. Just take good care of 'em alright? Make sure that their argument doesn't last long… they'll need each other in the future." With that Fi nodded and gave her a long hug. Gabe began to de-materialize as she faded off. "Goodbye Fiona… I'll see you again one day." Soon Fi was left, hugging air.  
"Goodbye Gabe Crawford… one day." She said turning back to the church, having no need to go to the bathroom anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*MEANWHILE AT THE CHURCH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Jack sobbed his mother came to sit down next to him. "Honey, let's go and drop this off in her coffin." She held up a white rose (the rose indicating death) and gently eased it over to him. Jack wiped his tears away and walked side-by-side with his mother, holding the white-long stem scented beauty. Once he got up to the coffin and saw her still body lying there, he began to weep once more and dropped in the rose. She looked so innocent and peaceful in her white sequin dress, like an angel.   
"Good bye Gabe…" he whispered to himself holding back his tears. Molly and Jack turned around and started walking as they came across Seth Crawford, Gabe's dad. He was sitting on a chair in the back row crying as a group of loved ones surrounded him, comforting him. "Mr. Crawford?" Jack came up to him quietly and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up with sad, but bright eyes now seeing who had said his name.  
"Thank you so much Jack for that wonderful eulogy." He held his tears but barely got his last words out before weeping in sorrow again. Jack nodded and stood looking at his feet.   
"Seth… I'm sorry, we all loved her." Molly sat down next to Mr. Crawford and handed him a white rose. Seth looked up, took the rose and gave Molly a long, soft hug.   
"J-A-C-K…" a familiar voice called to him… that startled him. He looked up and looked around the church. He got a glimpse of a dark corner that held inside of it a young girl with a white sequin dress. *Gabe?* He started walking toward the figure, but it soon disappeared leaving the words -"I'll miss you… never forget me."   
"No…" Jack whispered to himself realizing that was the last time he could ever see her. "I'll never forget…" he breathed in deep and let out a long sigh. Jack then sat down at a close by chair and rubbed his golden angel pendant. Out of nowhere it began to glow bright gold. Jack knew it was her 'goodbye.' "I'll never forget." He whispered gently.  
  
  
A/N: sorry everyone who wrote back to me liking the POV's, but I don't think I'll be writing more of those. This isn't the end…. Check back for more! Please r/r!!!   



	7. Angel In the Sky

Disclaimer: Don't own so weird, no characters, just Constance (Connie), the plot, and the song "Angel In the Sky" that the duet sings [which I wrote myself =o)].  
  
WWLO: Fi talked to Gabe/ Jack saw Gabe… read on and find out  
  
"No, no… remember C note on 'angels' to give the drama effect. Let's start again." Carey and Constance were in the back of the bus preparing for their song dedicated to Gabe. They were writing lyrics together in college and dug up a song that, although it was a love song for their previous one-month anniversary, they were going to sing together at Gabe's reception. The words were still perfect for letting someone go. As Carey strummed his guitar Constance sang along to the sweet melody. "Connie, make sure you articulate your words." It annoyed her that Carey would pick at her like that, but she just followed on with his instructions. *God, she's beautiful* Carey thought to himself watching his girlfriend sway back and forth to the rhythm, her eyes closed. Carey was hypnotized by her voice, almost like Callie's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*MEANWHILE IN FI/ANNIE'S ROOM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Her voice rocks Clu… I think we should get her on tour with us!" Fi joked as they listened to Carey and Constance behind the door. Clu held Fi in his arms next to the door almost falling asleep.  
"Sure, she can sleep in the guys room… Annie could move in there too… and I think I'll get that bed right there." He pointed to Annie's bed while Fi playfully hit him. He held her close and tight, bringing up a conversation they had earlier. "So what happened with Gabe at the church? She came back to life or something?"   
"No sweetie, her spirit… that'd be too freaky if it was her herself… body and all." She shuddered at the thought of it. "I feel so bad… I don't know if she even got to say good-bye to Jack. I wonder how he's doing."  
"He's in his room, everyone's leaving him alone for now… what I want to know is how is Annie and Jack doing." Clu looked down at Fi awaiting a response.  
"That's the thing… I think they'll be okay later on… but what if they don't, you know? Gabe said they needed to be together, and she wanted me to help patch things up. How am I supposed to do that?!" Fi was now panicking as the problem arose in her mind. "I cant just abra cadabra, hocus pocus, poof, and they're okay… we need a plan." The two teens sat on the floor contemplating on what to do until the bus stopped in front of the Crawford house.   
Everyone slowly stepped out of the bus, making their way into the home of mourning people. The crew started to set up some amps and their instruments in the back yard. As everything was arranged Molly picked up her guitar and started strumming, playing "Like a River." A crowd formed around her, making a semi-circle swaying to the music.   
Jack walked around the yard as he listened to his mother sing. Annie soon came into view as they both locked eyes. Jack hesitated before making his way to her but the crowd grew dense between them… soon Annie had disappeared in the large swarm. *Dammit* He hesitated too long, he thought as the guilt started to rise up to his cheeks. When he found out about Gabe, it was like he was slapped in the face… but when he realized that this event might have damaged his relationship with Annie… it was like torture. All this time when he was in his room supposedly thinking about Gabe… it all disappeared when he finally saw her again at the church… he thought about Annie, and about how he treated her so coldly. *Now what am I going to do?* His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Crawford's voice.   
"Jack, could you run out to the store to get more ice? I'm sorry but we've run out so soon." His face was pleading for this favor to be done, but Jack knew he promised his mom he'd stay with her throughout the reception. Luckily Carey was right behind them.  
"Ummm, Mr. Crawford, I'd be more than willing to go run out and get ice. Jack promised his mother he'd stay here with her so if you'd like I could go do it."  
"I'll come too." Constance's face was a little pale, and it seemed like she was uncomfortable hanging around people so miserable. She needed to get out. "We'll be back in no time." She plastered a reassuring smile on her face as they headed out.  
"Well they better hurry… Molly said she'd sing 3 more songs and then she'd give the mike over to those two." Seth gave a final grin and walked away.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*20 MINUTES LATER-CAREY/CONSTANCE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Connie… where's the change?" Carey was looking around the truck he borrowed from Seth, trying to find the extra change he received at the store. They both searched on the ground, stupid though considering Carey was driving. "Check the dashboard Con." As Constance looked up she screamed for Carey to get his eyes on the road.  
"Carey!! Watch out!" They both saw a man in black standing in the middle of the road. Carey swerved our of the man's way, trying his best to dodge him and toppled in a nearby ditch. "Carey… Carey are you okay?" Constance was the first to regain consciousness as she shook her boyfriend in the seat next to her. She could see a trickle of blood on his forehead. "Carey?"  
"Ugh!" Carey moaned in pain as he reached over to massage his aching head. "Ouch!" he noticed the wound on his head and refrained from touching it again. "Oh crap! The man!" He rushed out of the truck to find nothing in site on the road… absolutely nothing. Constance rushed after him to find the same thing. "Weird…" they both said simultaneously, the word echoing in their heads. Constance went to go check the road as Carey went to check the truck. "CRAP! CONNIE! We've gotta flat!" he ran over to the back of the truck to see if there was a spare, but of coarse, there wasn't.   
"Dammit Carey! Now we're never gunna make it in time for the song!" Constance started looking all over to find a spare tire, she even checked underneath the car. "Damn" she whispered to herself realizing they were stuck in the middle of nowhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BACK AT THE RECEPTION*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack looked at his watch annoyed at the fact that Carey and Constance hadn't showed up yet. *Where are they?* he thought to himself picturing them burst through the door with 5 pounds of ice and a logical explanation why they were late.   
"Jack where are they?!" Molly was panicking as she came from the patio of where she was playing. "I told them I was on a 5 minute break and I was gunna get more entertainment… apparently the entertainment's not here! WHERE ARE THEY?"   
"I-I don't know mom… they went to get ice, that's all I can say." Jack was speechless, he didn't know what to do.  
"Well we better have them up there by 2 minutes or else Seth won't be too happy. We promised him a song dedicated to Gabe!" Molly was a little too loud so Annie overheard a few feet away from her. She ran to the bus, grabbed Carey's guitar and the sheet music lying on the floor. She quickly ran back to the backyard patio and snatched the mike.  
"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen… this song is dedicated to who we're all here for… Gabe Crawford." Annie spoke to the crowd as if they were any normal crowd at any normal show.  
Molly's head totally did a 180 over to Annie's direction, which stopped her from babbling on about how Seth would get angry and how no one was there to sing. *Thank you Annie!* she thought to herself with a smile. "Saved." She slightly whispered.  
  
Annie: Life's like a Fairytale… always dim and dark-  
Until one of life's angels sweeps you off your feet  
You never know, oh---- you never know  
How or when… when will they come?  
  
Annie: Chorus: I'll plead with the angels to give back your wings  
If you--- If you just stayed the night,  
Please don't go… Please---- don't go  
  
She listened to Annie sing the sweet melody then grimly realized that it was a duet… Annie had no guy to sing with her. She barely shrugged it off as she fell into a trance by her voice.  
  
Annie: Please----   
  
Annie's voice lingered in the air as she realized this would be the time when Carey would come in. *Damn… I forgot about that* her thoughts were interrupted by a voice echoing in the speakers.  
  
Jack: Don't go--- Oh I wont go  
I'll stay by your side… forever---  
  
Jack was now next to Annie… serenading her, saving her with his sweet voice as he went on.  
  
Jack: Even though, I am gone  
I will… ohhh I will---  
Be here….. oh right next to you--  
  
Annie: I wanna be next to you  
  
The two sounded beautiful together, as they sang to each other. They're eyes gazing into one another, you could tell the flame, the passion, was there once more.  
  
Annie: Chorus while Jack sings his own~  
Jack: I'll plead with the angels- to let me stay  
I'll pray to the Lo-rd to let me stay-  
I will stay… I will stay---   
  
Annie: Please---- Don't--- Go---  
Jack: I---- Wont--- Go----  
  
Annie and Jack stood there in silence, staring at each other. The sounds of the clapping, whistling, bustling crowd meshed together with the lights and the aura that surrounded them… all there was… was them.  
  
"Annie, I'm so sorry…" Jack tried to plead but was soon hushed by Annie's finger on his lips.  
"I love you Jack, no worries."  
"No worries…" he echoed back.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
A/N: Okay….. I totally SUCK at endings! But ya know what?! Oh well! Sorry the song stunk too! I mean, I was writing it during class and the bell rang! Give me a break! =o) please read and review!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!! Thank you all for being so patient and waiting for this last, crappy part! =o) thanks again! R/R!!  
Love Always~*Careysgurl637*~  



End file.
